Pokemon Exciting Ultimate Journey
by Agent BM
Summary: This story takes place after Ash has won the Unova League for a 2nd try since he was training after the 1st.


**Pokémon Exciting Ultimate Journey**

**Hey everybody it's me SpecialGuy9000 this is my 2****nd**** story on my brother AgentBM's account the 1****st**** being Zoshaya Region Adventures. This story starts after Ash finished Unova. Ash Iris & Cilan go to Pallet Town. This Story is similar to Pokémon League of Ultimate's by PichuAuraGuardian18 (one of my favorite authors), except this story takes place in a different region. Anyway enjoy the story. I don't own Pokémon. P.S. No cursing or flaming in reviews. P.S.S. Ash retried the league again & won. Also this is an Advancedshipping story. Also you're gonna like it because I worked hard on it & if you don't I'm gonna haunt your dreams tonight.**

**Prologue: Ash returns to Pallet Town Party & Reunion**

After disbanding Team Rocket & Team Plasma, Also Meowth joining Ash & Co, also Iris became dragon master & Cilan became an S-Class Connoisseur. Ash won 8 badges again after defeating Cheren, Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Drayden & Marlon. Bianca became an assistant to Professor Juniper since she's done being a trainer. Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Iris & Cilan head towards their way to Ash's Hometown, Pallet Town.

It was a beautiful morning when Ash Iris & Cilan along with Pikachu & Meowth were gonna have breakfast when they arrived in Pallet Town.

"It's been a long time since we been home right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pika." (Right Ash.) Pikachu said.

"I'm glad everyone accepted me as a good guy after disbanding Team Rocket & It's nice to have a home." Meowth said.

"Wow your hometown is beautiful Ash." Iris said happily.

"It's a unique flavor of a lovely town." Cilan agreed.

Ash & Friends made it to Ash's house, after reaching the door Ash noticed a note on the door; Ash grabbed the note & started to read it.

_Dear Ash_

_I'm at Professor Oak's lab now for a big surprise for you; all your friends arrived just when I was writing this letter just to say hi, I heard you were coming home today & congratulations on winning the Unova League for a 2__nd__ try. I Love You So Much Ash, Also all your friends said they all love you as well, + me & your friends heard you got travelling companions named Iris & Cilan that went through Unova._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. I sent your relative/mentor Andy to get your older sister Selena._

"Wow everyone's at Professor Oak's Laboratory." Ash said.

Ash told his friends that everyone must be at the lab. Ash & friends made it to the lab even though the walk didn't take long. Ash & Friends entered the lab & searched everywhere inside but no one was there. Everyone must've vanished, maybe not.

"Man where's everybody?" Ash asked.

Pikachu's ears sensed something, and then Pikachu went to the back door & told Ash & Friends to come. Once Ash & Friends reached the door Ash opened it.

"Surprise Welcome Home Ash & Pikachu!" Everyone outside shouted.

Ash, Iris & Cilan jumped in surprise when they were startled after they got outside seeing everybody. There was a banner that said Welcome Home Ash in big & colorful letters. Also all the Pokémon's prints are on the banner. Plus there was breakfast as well.

There stood Delia (Ash's Mother), Professor Oak, Gary (Ash's former rival/childhood friend), Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max & Dawn.

Misty was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans that stopped above her ankles & sandals.

Brock was wearing new clothes. (Heart Gold & Soul Silver attire).

Tracey was wearing a t-shirt with colorful squares, shorts to match with it, white socks, white shoes & a blue headband.

May was wearing new clothes. (Ruby & Sapphire remake attire).

Max was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue sweater over it, khaki pants, white socks, black shoes & sunglasses.

Dawn was wearing new clothes. (Platinum attire).

Gary was wearing new clothes. (Heart Gold & Soul Silver attire).

"Wow thanks everyone." Ash said.

"Were not the only ones that missed you, come on out everyone." Professor Oak shouted.

Then came a huge stampede. Here came Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel & Gible.

All the Pokémon tackled Ash to the ground. While Ash was hugging them all.

"Ah right it's nice to see all of you again." Ash said to all his Pokémon.

"Actually Ash that's not all of them." Professor Oak said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

Here came Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree (The one with the yellow scarf, also its mate Pink Butterfree & 2 kids, a boy & girl.), Beedrill (the one Ash gave to Casey after he won the Bug Catching Contest), Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras ( Also its family), Larvitar (Also its mother Tyranitar), Gliscor, Raticate ( the one from Battle Aboard the St. Anne) & Latias.

"You guys got them all here?" Ash asked.

Everyone nodded to Ash's question.

Ash put Haunter, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Butterfree (Pink), Butterfree's kids (Pink & Purple) Lapras's family & Latias inside Pokéballs. After they were all caught Ash let them out to play.

Everyone all decided to eat breakfast.

A few hours later Delia went inside the kitchen with Mr. Mime to get lunch ready. Professor Oak asked Ash, May, Max & Dawn for their Pokedex, after they gave Professor Oak their Pokedex he went inside without telling them the reason.

Ash offered to let everyone let out all their Pokémon to join the party & have fun. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Misty let out her Staryu, Starmie, Seaking, Kingdra, Golduck, Togekiss, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Luvdisc (Caserin & Luverin), Azumarill, Milotic, Blastoise, Lanturn, Lapras, Quagsire, Floatzel, Slowbro, Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo, Whiscash Samurott, Simipour, Carracosta, Swanna, Jellicent (Female) & Alomomola.

Brock let out his Steelix, Golem, Crobat, Ninetales, Forretress, Ludicolo, Swampert, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, Blissey, Omastar, Kabutops, Relicanth, Rampardos, Aerodactyl & Rhyperior.

Tracey let out his Venomoth, Azumarill, Scizor, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May let out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Snorlax, Blastoise, Glaceon, Manaphy, Ampharos, Ledian, Miltank, Altaria, Purugly, Hippowdon, Lumineon, Froslass, Mismagius, Jumpluff, Granbull, Dragonite, Braviary, Excadrill, Chandelure, Leavanny, Sawsbuck, Garbodor & Samurott.

Max let out his Sceptile, Slaking, Gallade, Mightyena, Banette, Camerupt, Masquerain, Manectric, Glalie, Claydol, Breloom, Poliwrath, Beedrill, Vileplume, Marowak, Vaporeon, Ursaring, Skarmory, Swampert, Magmortar, Dusknoir, Stunfisk & Golurk.

Dawn let out her Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Togekiss, Illumise, Gardevoir, Mawile, Breloom, Gorebyss, Spinda, Plusle, Minun, Meganium, Xatu, Ursaring, Houndoom, Stoutland, Beartic, Cincinno, Whimsicott, Emolga & Reuniclus .

Iris let out her Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cryogonal, Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon & Hydreigon.

Cilan let out his Simisage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Gothitelle, Jumpluff, Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Maractus, Ferrothorn, Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Pelliper & Basculin.

Gary let out his Blastoise, Fearow, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Golem, Dodrio, Kingler, Pinsir, Umbreon, Scizor, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Electivire, Magmortar, Pidgeot, Raticate, Sandslash, Ninetales, Cloyster, Exeggutor, Marowak, Gyarados, Jolteon, Flareon, Tyranitar & Rhyperior.

Ash let out his Unfezant, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Beartic, Zekrom, Meloetta, Lucario, Aggron, Reuniclus & Sawk. **(All of the Pokémon Ash caught in Unova are all Level 100)**

All the flying types welcomed Unfezant, The fire & fighting types welcomed Emboar, Scrafty, Lucario & Sawk, The bug & grass types welcomed Serperior & Leavanny, When Sceptile introduced itself to Serperior, Serperior was blushing like it was in love with Sceptile. The water & ground types welcomed Samurott, Seismitoad & Krookodile; the rock types welcomed Gigalith & Aggron, The dragon types welcomed Zekrom, The psychic types welcomed Reuniclus, The ice types welcomed Beartic & all the Pokémon welcomed Meloetta.

All the other Pokémon took likings to each other. Even Bayleef was happy to have a few more new female Pokémon at the lab aka Unfezant & Serperior that became fast friends with Bayleef.

Ash & friends were happy that all their Pokémon were getting along really good.

May told everyone that she won the Johto & Sinnoh Grand Festivals, also a model; Max told everyone that he won the Hoenn League; Dawn told everyone that she won the Hoenn Grand Festival & the Wallace Cup in Johto, also a Pokémon Stylist. Both May & Dawn became Top Coordinators.

Misty told Ash that she has a Slowbro, Dewgong, Cloyster, Seaking, Vaporeon & Crawdaunt in training at home, also she became a champion since she was on a winning streak when she became Gym Leader, Brock told Ash that he has a Tauros, Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Metagross, Drapion, Probopass & Audino in training at home, Tracey told Ash that he has a Pidgeot, Farfetch'd, Jolteon, Noctowl, Sunflora, Slowking, Swalot, Zangoose, Tropius & Luxray in training at home, May told Ash that she has an Emboar & Grumpig in training at home, Max told Ash that he has a Jirachi, Deoxys, Froslass, Phione, Scolipede, Galvantula, Beartic & Mienshao in training at home, Dawn told Ash that she has a Dewgong, Beautifly, Wormadam, Mothim & Floatzel in training at home, Iris became champion not too long ago & Cilan is having his Connoisseur Palace under construction since he became an S-Class Connoisseur.

Ash told everyone that he's probably going on another journey & asked everyone that if they all wanted to come along with him, they all nodded in agreement. Ash & Cilan had defeated Chili & Cress at Striaton City when the gym was no more; they also defeated Ingo & Emmet when they went back to Nimbasa City, Ash spent the whole day with Elesa, Skyla & Iris in Nimbasa City in the Ferris wheel, The Pokémon Musical, The Big Stadium & Small Court. Ash got a kiss from each girl that made him blush while Cilan was collecting stamps again. To battle Ingo & Emmet again. Iris had defeated Drayden before Ash had his match against him. Ash Iris & Cilan went swimming in Humilau City with Marlon after Ash defeated him in a 4 on 4 battle. Ash is soon to be the Number 1 Champion 1 day.

"Lunch is ready." Delia said.

Everyone started eating even the Pokémon did to. After everyone was done Professor Oak gave the new PokéDex to Ash, May, Max & Dawn. Ash got a red one, May got a yellow one, Max got a green one & Dawn got a pink one. Their PokéDex look like the Unova Region design. The white design was for Ash's Childhood friend Leaf if Ash saw her again. Professor Oak was saving the blue design for another trainer 1 day.

"Thanks Professor." Ash, May, Max & Dawn said.

"They should help you in the newest region with new Pokémon that you'll never find in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh & Unova." Professor Oak said.

After explaining everyone yawned & decided to take a nap outside in the field.

3 hours later when Ash & friends were done taking a nap a trainer around 13 showed up right on time. This trainer had purple eyes with black hair; He was wearing a maroon shirt, White shorts, gray socks & beige shoes.

"Ash Ketchum we meet at last." The trainer said.

"Who are you?" Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Delia & Professor Oak asked.

"My names Craig & I challenge you to a full 6 on 6 battle Ash Ketchum." Craig said.

"Alright I accept your challenge." Ash said.

Everyone gathered to watch the battle between Ash & Craig in a full battle, Even the Pokémon were watching too.

The girls & all the female Pokémon all wore cheerleading costumes & all started to cheer for Ash.

"Come on Ash go for it Fight, Fight, Fight, Ash, Ash Do it right. The Girls & female Pokémon cheered.

Ash started blushing as he looked at the cheerleaders who blushed back.

"Let's do this Cofagrigus come forth!" Craig said as he threw a Pokéball in the air. In a flash of light the sarcophagus looking Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Haunter I choose you." Ash said as Haunter floated towards the battlefield.

"Wow Ghost type VS Ghost type." Misty said.

"Don't forget Haunter has got Poison type characteristics too." Max said.

"Begin!" Professor Oak said as he volunteered to referee the battle.

"Cofagrigus use Shadow Ball!" Craig said.

Cofagrigus formed a dark ball & threw it towards Haunter.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball as well." Ash said.

Haunter formed a dark shadowy ball as well & threw it towards Cofagrigus.

Both moves collided & created a huge explosion.

"Cofagrigus use Hidden Power then use Mean Look." Craig ordered.

Cofagrigus formed a Yellowish Green ball & threw it toward Haunter then its eyes sent a black ring at it which prevented it to escape.

"Haunter dodge the Hidden Power & use Night Shade." Ash ordered.

Haunter did as it was told, it dodged Hidden Power & then a bunch of rings appeared & hit Cofagrigus.

"Hang in there Cofagrigus use Psychic!" Craig shouted.

Cofagrigus's eyes were glowing blue then got Haunter sending it to the ground being super effective.

"Haunter you can do it." Ash said.

Haunter got up looking really mad.

"Haunter use Shadow Punch." Ash said. Haunter used its ghostly hands then punched Cofagrigus head on sending it back a little.

Cofagrigus use Hyper Beam then use Grudge." Craig said.

Cofagrigus shot a pinkish beam straight towards Haunter, and then it used Grudge.

"Intercept & use Hypnosis." Ash said.

Haunter headed straight towards the Hyper Beam being ineffective then put Cofagrigus to sleep.

"Now use Dream Eater." Ash ordered.

Haunter left its body then drained the energy out of it.

"Cofagrigus wake up." Craig demanded.

Cofagrigus was still asleep.

"Finish it off with Dark Pulse. "Ash commanded.

Haunter formed dark circles in its hands & sent them straight towards Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus got hit by Dark Pulse creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Cofagrigus laid flat on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Use Destiny Bond." Craig said. But Cofagrigus was down for the count.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle Haunter wins." Professor Oak said.

Everyone clapped for Ash & Haunter; May had an emotion inside of her that she never felt before.

"_I must be in love with Ash since he's so strong & handsome"_ May thought while smiling, and then she turned her attention to the battlefield.

Craig recalled Cofagrigus back to its Pokéball then put it back on his belt then took out another.

"Alright Ferrothorn come forth." Craig said as he threw another Pokéball into the air, in a flash of light an oval shaped steel ball with tentacles appeared on the field.

"Haunter ready to go?" Ash asked. Haunter nodded to its trainer.

"Come on Ash go for it Fight, Fight, Fight Haunter, Haunter Do it right." The girls & female Pokémon kept cheering.

"Begin" Professor Oak said.

"Haunter use Curse." Ash said.

Haunter put a curse on Ferrothorn.

"What's Curse?" the girls asked.

"It's a move that causes damage to the user, then every turn the opponent takes damage as well, this only works for ghost types." The boys explained.

"Ash must be smart for doing that to the opponent, while Haunter looks like it has a little bit of energy left from that battle with Cofagrigus." Dawn said.

"You think you can do things like that to beat Ferrothorn?" Craig asked.

"No but it's worth a shot, use Will-O-Wisp." Ash commanded.

Haunter formed a ball of fire & threw it towards Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn took the hit & then it was on fire.

"Hey what's going on?" Craig asked.

"Will-O-Wisp causes the opponent burned damage." Ash explained.

"Darn it I should've known that!" Craig said.

"Ferrothorn use Flash Cannon." Craig said.

Ferrothorn shot a silver beam towards Haunter & hit it.

Ferrothorn took more damage from Will-O-Wisp & Curse.

"Hang in there Ferrothorn, use Thunderbolt then use Iron Head!" Craig shouted.

Ferrothorn charged up enough electricity & sent it straight towards Haunter. Haunter took a lot of damage, then its whole body was silver & then it hit Haunter.

"Haunter!" Ash shouted to his Pokémon worried.

"Finish it off with Power Whip." Craig said.

One of Ferrothorn's Tentacles glowed green then hit Haunter with it. Haunter lay down on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Haunter is unable to battle Ferrothorn wins." Professor Oak said.

"Great job Haunter you did great." Ash said.

Haunter floated back towards everyone to watch the rest of the battle.

"I'm impressed of the combination of Will-O-Wisp & Curse that you used on my Ferrothorn, So who's your next Pokémon?" Craig asked.

"Quilava I choose you." Ash said as Quilava ran towards the field.

"Come on Ash go for it Fight, Fight, Fight Quilava, Quilava Do It right." Girls & female Pokémon kept cheering.

"Begin" Professor Oak said.

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile then use Explosion." Craig said. Ferrothorn shot multiple missiles straight towards Quilava.

"Quilava dodge & use Flamethrower." Ash said. Quilava dodged Ferrothorn's Pin Missile & Explosion then it shot Flamethrower at Ferrothorn; Ferrothorn took a lot of damage & took a lot more damage from Will-O-Wisp & Curse.

"Finish it off with Eruption." Ash said. Quilava got under Ferrothorn & shot an Eruption from its back & hit Ferrothorn from above. Ferrothorn was taking more damage that created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Ferrothorn was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle Quilava wins." Professor Oak said.

Craig recalled Ferrothorn back to its Pokéball, and then he put Ferrothorn's Pokéball back on his belt then he took out another.

"Time to fight fire with fire, Magmortar come forth." Craig said as he threw another Pokéball into the air. In a flash of light a salamander-duck like creature with cannons for hands appeared on the field.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Use Flamethrower." Both Ash & Craig shouted. Magmortar shot Flamethrower from its hands while Quilava shot Flamethrower from its mouth. Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Magmortar use Sunny Day then use Sludge Bomb!" Craig shouted.

Magmortar shot a ball of fire in the sky then shot a mud ball straight towards Quilava.

"Intercept Sludge Bomb with Swift." Ash ordered.

Quilava shot a bunch of multiple yellow outlined stars at the Sludge Bomb; both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast!" Craig shouted, Magmortar shot a fire star from its cannon like hands & headed straight towards Quilava.

Quilava took the hit. It took a lot of damage from the power of Sunny Day.

"Now finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Craig shouted. Magmortar shot a pink beam at Quilava creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Quilava was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Quilava is unable to battle Magmortar wins." Professor Oak said.

"Great job Quilava that was awesome." Ash said.

Quilava ran back towards everyone to watch the rest of the battle.

"I'm impressed, so who's your next Pokémon?" Craig asked.

"Gigalith I choose you." Ash said as Gigalith ran towards the field.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower & Psychic." Craig said.

"Someone must have forgotten that a Pokémon can't move after using Hyper Beam." Ash said.

"Gigalith use Sandstorm then use Stone Edge." Ash Said. Gigalith jumped up & landed on the ground creating a sandstorm then it formed multiple rings of stones & sent them straight towards Magmortar. Magmortar got hit a lot by the stones, & then Magmortar was seen laying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle Gigalith wins." Professor Oak said.

Craig recalled Magmortar back to its ball then he took out another.

"Garbodor come forth!" Craig shouted as he threw the ball in the air, in a flash of light The Trash Heap Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Gigalith ready to go?" Ash asked. Gigalith nodded.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Gigalith use Stealth Rock." Ash said. Gigalith shot a bunch of rock needles to the ground surrounding the opponent.

"Did he say Stealth Rock?" Craig asked.

"Yes I did, Stealth Rock only works when you switch Pokémon then the next Pokémon takes damage kind of like Spikes." Ash explained.

"You mean if I switched Pokémon the next Pokémon takes damage as well?" Craig asked.

"Yes that's correct." Ash said.

"Wow Ash sure knows his stuff." The girls said.

"You bet he does." The boys agreed.

"That it I had enough of your tricks Garbodor use Toxic!" Craig shouted angrily.

Garbodor shot a poisonous liquid from its mouth & sent it towards Gigalith.

"Intercept with Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded.

Gigalith shot a silver beam then it overpowered Toxic & hit Garbodor.

"Garbodor use Amnesia then use Gunk Shot." Craig ordered.

Garbodor did both Amnesia then it shot a ball of poisonous trash the sent it towards Gigalith.

"Use Earthquake & Rock Blast." Ash ordered.

Gigalith was on its hind legs then stomped them on the ground shaking, and then multiple rocks hit Garbodor defeating the Gunk Shot.

"Garbodor use Sludge Bomb then use Venoshock." Garbodor shot a mud ball then combined it with a green liquid from its hands.

"Gigalith use Rock Polish, SolarBeam & Rock Smash." Ash commanded.

"Gigalith got its attack power from Rock Polish, then it got a power up charging SolarBeam quickly & defeating the Sludge Bomb Venoshock combo, then its leg glowed red then hit Garbodor in the face.

Both Pokémon were panting heavily.

"Now both of you use Explosion!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Pokémon created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." Professor Oak said.

"Great job Gigalith that was awesome." Ash said.

Craig recalled Garbodor back to its Pokéball & put it back on his belt while Gigalith got up & walked back to everyone to watch the rest of the battle. Craig took out another Pokéball.

"Conkeldurr come forth." Craig said as he threw another Pokéball in the air. In a flash of light the muscular Pokémon that was holding 2 pillars appeared on the field. While Conkeldurr was out the Stealth Rock made contact & hit Conkeldurr causing a little bit of damage.

"Reuniclus I choose you." Ash said as Reuniclus floated towards the battlefield all pumped up looking ready for battle.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Conkeldurr use Hammer Arm." Craig said. Conkeldurr's arm was glowing white as it was about to hit Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus use Psychic to slow it down." Ash said. Reuniclus's eyes glowed blue & stopped Conkeldurr & lifted it up into the air.

Reuniclus sent Conkeldurr down to the ground, when Conkeldurr got up from the ground it was looking really mad.

"Conkeldurr use Stone Edge." Craig said.

Conkeldurr formed multiple rings of stones then sent them straight towards Reuniclus.

"Use Psychic again then use Dizzy Punch." Ash said.

Reuniclus stopped the stones with Psychic then sent them back while Conkeldurr was repelling them with its stone like pillars. Reuniclus went towards Conkeldurr & punched it in the face.

Everyone was enjoying the battle while it was going on as it was exciting & heated. The battle was like never ending as it was getting exciting.

"Conkeldurr use Focus Punch." Craig ordered.

"Reuniclus use Focus Punch as well." Ash ordered as well.

Both Pokémon collided with Focus Punch as they both looked really powerful.

"Conkeldurr use SuperPower." Craig said. Conkeldurr lifted a giant rock from the ground & threw it straight towards Reuniclus.

"Use Skill Swap & Heal Block, also use Double Team." Ash said.

Reuniclus did both Skill Swap & Heal Block then made multiple clones of itself to dodge SuperPower.

"Conkeldurr use Bulk Up." Craig commanded.

Conkeldurr flexed its abs & muscles with a red aura surrounding it.

"Reuniclus use Wonder Room." Ash commanded.

Reuniclus used Wonder Room.

"Now use Shadow Ball." Ash said.

Reuniclus formed a dark ghostly ball & threw it at Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr took the hit sending it to the ground.

"Conkeldurr get up & use Earthquake." Craig said.

Conkeldurr stomped on the ground & caused an earthquake.

"Reuniclus use Focus Blast!" Ash shouted.

Reuniclus formed a blue ball & threw it at Conkeldurr; Conkeldurr got hit & stopped the earthquake. Conkeldurr got up looking really tired.

"Conkeldurr use Strength." Craig said.

Conkeldurr jumped into the air & slammed down Reuniclus with its stone like pillars.

"Now use DynamicPunch." Craig said.

Conkeldurr's hand was glowing red & hit Reuniclus with it sending it to the ground.

"Reuniclus get up & use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Reuniclus charged up enough electricity & sent it to Conkeldurr, Conkeldurr got shocked then it fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle Reuniclus wins." Professor Oak said.

Craig recalled Conkeldurr back to its Pokéball & put it back on his belt & took out his last Pokéball.

"You're strong Ash Ketchum but it ends now Darmanitan come forth." Craig said as he threw the last Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light a red squat ape like creature appeared on the field. While Darmanitan was out the Stealth Rock made contact again & hit Darmanitan causing a lot of damage to it.

"All my Pokémon are Level 100 & all male but Darmanitan is my 1st Pokémon also my strongest member of the team." Craig explained while he didn't care about the Stealth Rock.

"All my strongest & powerful Pokémon that are fully evolved & the ones that evolve in trades or stones are Level 100 as well the ones that evolve by level aren't Level 100 yet, most of my Pokémon are all male but the rest are female." Ash explained.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm!" Craig shouted.

Darmanitan's arms were glowing white & Darmanitan jumped into the air & hit Reuniclus in the face.

"Reuniclus use Thunder." Ash said.

Reuniclus formed a whole lot of electricity & sent it towards Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan intercept with Flamethrower." Craig said.

Darmanitan unleashed fire from its mouth & the flamethrower collided with the Thunder creating a huge explosion.

"Darmanitan use Taunt then use SuperPower." Craig said.

Darmanitan did taunt then it lifted a giant rock from the ground & threw it at Reuniclus that got hit by the rock.

"Reuniclus use Hidden Power." Ash said.

Reuniclus formed a yellow green ball & threw it at Darmanitan; the move hit Darmanitan in the face.

"Darmanitan use Rollout." Craig said.

Darmanitan curled itself & rolled straight towards Reuniclus.

"Dodge it & use Psyshock." Ash said.

Reuniclus dodged Darmanitan's Rollout & Darmanitan crashed into a tree which made Serperior & Emolga laugh. Back when they were enemies a miracle happened, Pikachu helped them after they were in trouble. Reuniclus use Psyshock & hit Darmanitan while it was lying flat.

"Darmanitan use Flame Charge." Craig said.

Darmanitan was stomping on the ground, and then it was surrounded by fire.

"Dodge it & use Night Shade." Ash said.

Reuniclus once again dodged Darmanitan's move & multiple rings came out of Reuniclus causing enough damage to Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan use Flare Blitz." Craig said.

Darmanitan was surrounded by blue fire & hit Reuniclus, after that it caused damage to itself.

"Finish it off with Fire Blast." Craig said.

Darmanitan unleashed a star shaped fire type attack at Reuniclus creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Reuniclus was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Reuniclus is unable to battle Darmanitan wins." Professor Oak said.

"Great job Reuniclus you did great." Ash said.

Reuniclus got up & floated back to everyone to watch the rest of the battle.

"Go ahead use 2 Pokémon at once to face my powerful Darmanitan." Craig said to Ash.

"Fine I will, your opponents will be Pikachu & Krookodile." Ash said.

Both Pikachu & Krookodile ran to the field ready for battle.

Lopunny & Glaceon's eyes turned into hearts as Pikachu was in battle.

Krookodile snickered as it was telling Pikachu aw isn't that sweet 2 female Pokémon are in love with the electric mouse, Pikachu blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe this guy wanting to face 2 Pokémon with his last." The girls said.

"I agree with the girls, using 1 Pokémon to face 2." Ash said.

"Hey my Darmanitan can defeat 30 High leveled Pokémon & beat the snot of them dudes." Craig said happily impressed while there were fireworks in the background.

"Wow this guy knows nothing about playing fair." Ash & the girls said looking a little mad.

"The shame." Craig said while he was low with blue lines on him.

Everyone just ignored him as they want to see the rest of the battle.

"Come on Ash go for it Fight, Fight, Fight Pikachu, Krookodile Do it right." The Girls & Female Pokémon kept cheering as they all cheered for Ash, Pikachu & Krookodile that was wearing sunglasses to make him look cool, He became the leader of the Sandile when he found those Sunglasses & started putting them on at the Hot Sand Spa which became a Hot Spring Spa when the geysers flooded the Sand Baths.

"Begin." Professor Oak said.

"Darmanitan use Overheat." Craig said.

Darmanitan opened its mouth & shot an intense amount of fire at both Pikachu & Krookodile.

"Pikachu & Krookodile dodge it." Ash said.

Pikachu & Krookodile both dodged the Overheat.

"Aw come on the 1st Overheat is always the strongest man!" Craig shouted in disbelief.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt & Krookodile use Stone Edge." Ash said.

Pikachu charged up enough electricity & shot it straight towards Darmanitan, Krookodile formed rings that turned into stones & sent them straight towards Darmanitan, Both Thunderbolt & Stone Edge turned into a big combination, and then it hit Darmanitan causing a lot of damage.

May & Dawn's eyes turned into hearts as they saw the combination Pikachu & Krookodile just created.

"Darmanitan use Fire Punch." Craig said.

Darmanitan's fist turned into fire & ran straight towards Pikachu & Krookodile.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle, Krookodile use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

Pikachu's whole body was surrounded with electricity while Krookodile was flying in the air with its arms held out, Both Pokémon hit Darmanitan while it was still using Fire Punch.

"Lets finish this Pikachu use Volt Tackle again then use Electro Ball, Krookodile use Stone Edge then use Outrage." Ash said looking ready to finish this battle.

Pikachu whole body was surrounded with electricity then it formed an electric orb, then the Volt Tackle went inside the Electro Ball, Then Krookodile formed rings that turned into stones that launched straight towards the Electro Tackle, The Krookodile used Outrage to combine with the Stone Electro Tackle.

"Special Move, Stone Electro Tackle Meteor!" Ash shouted.

The combination turned into a mirage lion ready to strike at the fire monkey Pokémon.

The background was now a reality city near the beach with real people everything that was created with the combination that Ash imagined.

The combination hit Darmanitan that created a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Darmanitan collapsed to the ground & it was seen with swirls in its eyes, Pikachu & Krookodile were still standing, they both gave a high 5 to each other.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle Both Pikachu & Krookodile wins, the match goes to Ash.

Everyone cheered & applauded.

Craig recalled Darmanitan & walked away disappearing out of sight.

"Congratulations Pikachu & Krookodile well done." Ash said.

All the Pokémon got recovered after an intense battle. Then they all celebrated after Ash's Victory.

Misty May Dawn & Iris all hugged Ash to the ground & started kissing him all over his face in front of everybody. Hugs & Kisses (XOXO).

Pikachu got knocked down by Lopunny & Glaceon, and then they started kissing him lying on the ground.

Then a lot of confetti & all other Party stuff appeared out of nowhere.

Balloons, Party Hats, Goodie Bags, Streamers, Presents, Everything for a party. Esp. Food & Drinks, like it was Ash's Birthday & becoming a movie star if he had Hollywood Lights even Christmas Lights.

"Hey buddy!" a voice said from behind.

"Hey Ash!" a feminine voice said also said from behind.

They all turned to see a man with a cool hair style that was black, brown eyes, he was tall as a refrigerator, he was wearing a white shirt, a blue Hawaiian shirt over it, blue shorts, white socks, white shoes & sunglasses on his head.

With him was a 20 year old beautiful woman that looks good enough to match Elesa, she has brown hair that stopped above her butt, Brown eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt, a black sweater over it, black shorts, sunglasses to cover her eyes, a pink headband, a blue bracelet, red socks, green gloves & black sandals.

"Andy, Selena!" Ash said with a big smile on his face as he was happy to see them.

Ash gave both of them a hug.

Ash told his friends that Andy & Selena are related to him, Andy is his Mentor that gave Ash battling skills since he was 3, Selena is his big sister that's 5 years older than him.

"Congratulations on winning against that trainer, you to Pikachu & Krookodile." Selena said.

Brock flirted with Selena but she got really mad & started beating him up then punched him in his weak spot.

"Don't flirt with her she hates that." Ash told Brock before he was knocked out cold, while Ash apologized Selena just forgave Ash.

"So Ash I'm really happy to see you after 10 years since I disappeared but I actually did it I'm a Pokémon Master & Top Coordinator, I won all the Pokémon Leagues in Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh & Unova, I also won the Grand Festivals In Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh & Unova, Plus I won the Battle Frontier in Kanto & Sinnoh + I caught all the Pokémon in the world & I never lost a battle in my life I'm a champion master. Now I'm retiring." Selena explained as she gave Ash a kiss.

Selena has been to places like China, Russia, India, Japan, Egypt, France, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Yugoslavia, Zimbabwe, South Africa, Brazil, Peru, Mexico, Canada, Jamaica, Bahamas, Cuba, Australia, Haiti, Costa Rica, New Zealand, Zambia, Venezuela, Greenland, Iceland, Cameroon, Madagascar, Trinidad & Tobago, Netherlands, Gabon, El Salvador, Germany, Wales, Czech Republic, Sudan, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, Morocco, Dominican Republic, Croatia, Denmark, Spain, United Kingdom, Norway, Italy, Jordan, England, Finland, Ukraine, Luxembourg, Hungary, Afghanistan, Vietnam & United States Of America (all 50 states.) Everywhere around the world.

After having the party that was set up when Andy & Selena came, the night came & everyone ordered Pizza & Sodas with Ice Cream. Everyone got to eat Dinner.

A few hours later after dusk, after everyone ate Ash sat near a lake watching all the water Pokémon when the moon was shining beautifully.

"Hey are you alright?" a voice said from behind that startled Ash.

Ash turned & saw May looking beautiful under the moonlight, Ash couldn't help but blush.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright." Ash said while May was sitting down next to him getting close.

They both saw all the water Pokémon swimming by at night.

"It sure has been fun in Unova, & I missed you a lot since I last saw you." Ash said.

"Yeah I missed you to since I last saw you at the Wallace Cup." May said.

"We sure had fun times together through Hoenn & Kanto." Ash said.

"Yeah we did." May said.

"You're strong, smart, talented & beautiful, even more powerful than Drew & Harley." Ash said.

"Oh Ash." May said blushing.

"When Drew & Harley thought they were more powerful than you they were wrong + when they tried to put you down it made me madder & I just couldn't stand it." Ash said.

"Wow Ash you're so sweet." May said blushing even harder.

"What I'm trying to say is May Haruka Maple I love you so much & I want you to be my girlfriend." Ash said hoping May would say yes.

"Yes I'll happily be your girlfriend!" May said happily hugging & kissing Ash.

"I love you May." Ash said.

"I love you too Ash." May said.

Then they both started making out under the moonlight near the lake where all the water Pokémon were watching.

When they started heading back they saw that everyone was happy that Ash & May were now in love with each other, Brock was jealous that Ash got a girlfriend before he did.

Later everyone headed back to the Ketchum residence, All of Ash's friends + his mother & mentor put on their Pajamas after they all showered & started watching TV in the living room. Ash & Selena were gonna have privacy time together in their room, after Ash showered he put on his Pajamas, Ash is wearing Blue Pajamas & clean socks. Selena just kicked off her sandals & took off her socks going barefoot to have her feet get some fresh air, she put her sandals in the closet & socks in the dirty clothes, she went to take a shower for a few minutes. When the water stopped she got into her pajamas. She was wearing pink pajamas, she put all her clothes that she wore today in the dirty clothes. She got onto Ash's bed & put her bare feet on Ash's lap & asked Ash to give her a foot massage. Ash gave her a foot massage of a life time. After Ash was done Selena gave Ash a massage after Ash put on a movie on the DVD Player, Ash is enjoying this massage to let out all the stress he had during that battle with Craig.

The movie was a Disney Fast Play since they were watching a Disney movie.

Delia who was now in her bare feet after kicking off her heels after entering the house, Delia went into the kitchen & made snacks for everyone, especially Ash & Selena. Brock & Cilan both decided to help out. Andy was hanging up new frames on the walls. Everyone else was watching a movie on Television. Selena told Ash that she became a movie star & now she's taking a break since the crew was all coming to Pallet Town & get everything ready so she finally got what she wanted, to stay with her family. The girls were talking about how they became great trainers & the answer to that is Ash Ketchum. Selena hung a poster of the world with every place, city, state, flag, region, country & continent. After that she laid down on Ash hugging him, & kissing him even smelling his hair. No jealousy for Misty, May, Dawn & Iris. While the snacks were ready Delia, Brock & Cilan gave them to everyone even Ash & Selena. Andy hung a poster with all the Pokémon on it in Ash's room since he deserves it.

Everyone started eating their snacks & drinking their drinks. Ash & Selena were eating & drinking while watching a movie.

After everyone was done they all got back to what they were doing.

"Ash you're the sweetest sibling I ever had." Selena said.

"I'm your only sibling Selena you sill woman." Ash said.

"Yes I know that Ash my silly brother." Selena said giggling.

"Aw you think it's gonna be funny well then I'm gonna tickle you." Ash said.

Ash started to tickle Selena then Selena did the same as well, they started laughing as they were enjoying this, they looked into each other's eyes & started doing lovey dovey stuff like no sibling has done before.

When the night was young it started to rain, everyone inside the Ketchum residence all snuggled up in their nice cozy warm blankets near a fire.

It was raining cats & dogs outside (when I say that it's not literally raining cats & dogs, it means it's raining very hard).

A few hours later after their movies were over everyone was yawning & it was time to hit the hay (it means it's time to go to bed). Everyone all decided to sleep in Ash's room, they all got beds & some of them were all gonna sleep close to each other for the night which was perfect.

Everyone all fell asleep & said goodnight before falling asleep.

It's a great night to sleep with family & friends in Ash's room.

**Next Chapter, Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

**Ash & friends start on a new journey & get everything ready, Food, Supplies, Medicine, Clothing, Money, Drinks, Pokémon & more.**

**Well that's it everyone I hope you enjoyed this Prologue. Just so you know Pokémon X & Y come out this fall & I'm gonna use all those Pokémon in this story when they're in English also I'm gonna have episodes as well. Plus I'll be adding more new Pokémon to this story.**

**I'm taking a break on the Zoshaya Region Adventure story till Summer Time begins. Just like how PichuAuraGuardian18 takes his time on Pokémon League of Ultimate's, I wish he would update soon.**

**Also I can't wait for League of Ultimate's Spin off Hoenn Adventures by KJC71790 to be done.**

**Also I want more new chapters of Pokémon Kyurem vs. the Swords of Justice Fanfic by PichuAuraGuardian18; I'm reading that story a lot often man please update more chapters to that story as well.**

**I'm maybe gonna use the Pokémon names from Mesoa League the Ultimate Challenge by A.M.P 1008, & The Journey to the Erasun Region by Lunalistic.**

**Also read The Prism League by SoulReader94, It's Awesome.**

**Also please read The Championship Tournament by Btr100 it's challenging.**

**Also A dreamer named Seiji just finished his story not too long ago & I say Ash should be with all the girls in that story.**

**I like the story the Battle of Regions by Golfer2012 who was my 1****st**** reviewer in my 1****st**** Pokémon story Zoshaya Region Adventures.**

**Well see you guys soon.**


End file.
